


Society of the darkness

by Deltario



Category: Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario





	Society of the darkness

Naruto is right now took over his home planet and he smiled as Onderon which is his home planet is now his again as he is the descendant of Freedon nadd and he is very strong in the force but he did not go to the Jedi order and he was brought in by the society of the dark side and he learned much and he then at age 13 ruled the planet...

Flashback ...

Naruto was in the land of the waves and he saw the people of wave. It was a poor and sad place , with no hope and no one cares as the young Sith lord had his red eyes and he looked all around and the young Sith snarled in anger and 


End file.
